Blurr with the Zoras
by female transformer toa
Summary: Taken from the world he ever knew as home, Blurr goes through changes by kidnappers who sell him into slavery. His new mistress however is the princess of the zoras and shows him a whole new world. Could this the start of their love? BlurrXJuana


A blue Autobot was sitting in his Quarters in the autobot base. He wore a blue armor with the autobot symbol on it. He had really dark blue hair and blue eyes. His name was Blurr. Blurr was really depressed that Everyone was out with their girlfriends. He didn't have a girlfriend because the girls said he was annoying. He talked really fast all the time and was the fastest guy alive. He was really lonely without a girl to keep him company. Blurr wasn't enjoying the slience and laid down to rest for a while. He chosed to stay behide at the base for a few reasons. One was he didn't have a girlfriend. Two was he was the target of some hunters and they were faster than him. Three was someone had to watch the base and he chose to stay behide. The final reason was he wasn't good condition to go out and he had been having nightmares about being taken away from Cybertron. He closed his blue eyes and was about to fall asleep.

He didn't want to have those nightmares anymore and when he woke up from them, He would stay awake the rest of the night and he always came to work still tired. He would't tell anyone about them. His nightmares were always the same. In the nightmares, He was in a slave market bruised and exhuasted. Everyone looked with Hatred in their eyes as they passed by looking at him. They were a unknown race of creatures he never saw before. One person had talked with his capturers and The person looked like a girl. Around her neck was a ferretlike creature and it looked at him. The girl had always bought him and she led him to a hole where a river was below. Everytime they were near that hole, He always fell into the river with his eyes closed when he woke up from the nightmares. It always bothered him who the girl with the ferretlike creature around her neck was. He didn't if she was real or not. He was asleep when the same hunters from eariler that day appeared in the base.

Blurr kept the door locked for hours until they found him. They blew up the door to his quarters and One of them went to grab him. Blurr backed up as far as he could until the hunter grabbed him. He tried to escape but his capturers were too strong. They dragged him back to their ship when The autobots noticed blurr with them. The autobots ran to free their friend but as soon as they got to the ship, The ship went into space. Blurr saw his home on elast time and knew his nightmares were coming true. Once they were far from cybertron, They turned to Blurr. "Let me go. let me go. Let me go now" Blurr said talking the way he always did. One of the Hunters went towards him with a needle and Blurr struggled to get away from them. The hunters surrounded him as one of them put the needle in his neck. The needle went through his flesh and put a drug in him. Blurr cried in pain as the needle was removed from his neck. The drug took effect as Blurr fell to the floor. He struggled to keep his blue eyes opened but failed and his world went black.

"He sure is annoying" one of the hunters said. "I think we should get rid of him right now" Another said. "We need at least one slave to sell where we're heading. He will sold there" Another hunter said. "He isn't going to stay like this for very, very long. Get him to the cells and remove any weapons that he has" The leader said. They dragged Blurr to the cells and threw him inside. They removed his weapons and then his armor leaving him able to be harm by his capturers. The got some rope and tied him up. They tied his hands behind his back and his feet together. They tied up Blurr from to his hands and feet to his chest. He looked uncomfortable but They didn't care. As long as they had a hostage to sell, they were happy for what money they could get from selling him.

For weeks, Blurr remained their prisoner. They fed him once a week to keep him alive and very, very little water. They also beat him everyday. Everytime they forced him to watch them eat, Blurr grew weaker. When they beat him, He begged them to stop but they laughed at how weak he was. They kept him tied up and didn't care if he was uncomfortable. During the weeks as their hostage, Blurr grew weak. His wounds were bleeding and the blood stained the cot he slept on. Each day was the same. He learned that they were going to sell him at a slave market and Knew that there was nothing he could do. He would be bought by a cruel master and let his master kill him. Slaves were treated as Items and he would be treated like one to his master. He fell asleep hoping to see his friends in his dreams. He missed them so much. Blurr silently wept for his freedom was taken from him. He cried himself to sleep that night after his daily beating.

They arrived at the place they were going to sell Blurr the next day. After a day and night of resting from the journey, The hunters led Blurr who was led by the hunters to the market place. Blurr stood where the Hunters led to people to see him. They always looked at him but no one bought him. For two days, the hunters couldn't find anyone to buy their hostage. It was hot that day and everyone was inside cooling off. By the next morning, The hunters gave up. They would kill Blurr that night. Blurr was so weak he could barely stand. He knew no one was going to help him. Or so he thought. Blurr then saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had long light blue hair and blue eyes. She had a ferretlike creature around her neck. She wore a Blue dress and a blue necklace. She was barefoot but she was so clean that Blurr thought she was a mirage. He was so thristy and he was sure that his eyes were creating a mirage.

The girl walked through the marketplace without her guards looking for her. She had told them that she was going to town with her Furret. Her name was Juana, Princess of the zoras who lived north of town. Juana petted Her furret who licked her. Her Furret saw someone and knew something was wrong. She heard him asked for water and ran to Juana. "Furret, What's wrong?" Juana asked her loyal pokemon. "Furret furret furret furret (Look over there. They is someone looking at you)" The furret said. Juana understood her Furret and looked over to see something she would never forget. There was a young man with really dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was tied up and had wounds that needed to taken care of. He looked at her like she was a mirage. "Furret furret furret furret furret(He is really weak and I want to help him but I can't. He looks really weak and I want to help him" The furret said. Juana understood what Furret said and went over to the place.

"Excuse me but why is your friend tied up?" Juana asked. "He is a slave from a faraway world and we came here to sell him but no one will buy him. You can look if you want but if no one buys him by evening, Then he will be killed" the leader of the hunters said. Juana was shocked to heard what they were going to do to him but Looked at Blurr who looked at her too. She was so beautiful and Blurr felt ashamed to be in her sight. He turned away so she wouldn't see his tears. Juana saw Tears in his eyes and felt sorry for the young man. She had to do something to save his life. Her furret got on her shoulder and went around her neck. Blurr then looked to see the girl had her furret around her neck and closed his eyes. "I'll buy him from you" Juana said. "I'll paid you one orange rupee for him" Blurr heard her said. "He is yours" The leader said as Juana handed him the orange rupee she promised him. Blurr opened his eyes to see this girl had bought him. One of the hunters went to whip him but Juana pulled him away in time. "That is not acceptable" Juana said leading Blurr away from these Monsters.

Blurr followed her through town until they were outside the city. Juana saw those monsters following her and led Blurr even farther from them. She sat down and was about tend to Blurr's wounds when a bomb exploded in front of her and Blurr. Blurr closed his eyes thinking his death was upon him. Juana saw him falling into the war and asked her furret to surf. Furret was ready as She and Juana went after Blurr. Blurr started to sink in the water and started drowning. Juana swammed after him and grabbed him to her side. Juana held onto her furret which she taught to use surf for when she was swimming. Blurr was soaked and Juana did her best to keep him above the water. They went over the waterfall and Juana was glad the three of them made it down safely. Furret swammed with Juana holding onto her and the young man Who Juana had saved from the monster that had harmed him. Once on shore, Juana gently laid the young man down and performed CPR to save his life. The young man started coughing up water and after coughing up the water, fell outcolded. She could tell he was uncomrfortable and was about to cut him free before a Zora swam to her. Juana followed the zora home with the young man and furret with her.

Once Juana was home, She took the young man who was still asleep to her room and grabbed a blade. She cut the rope freeing him from the ropes that kept him tied up. 'He must have been tied up for weeks. No wonder why he was uncomfortable' Juana said laying him down on her bed. Juana tended to his wounds and washed them with disinfected liquid. She then bandaged his wounds and could tell he was waking up. Juana was the first thing he saw and looked at his blue eyes.

Blurr woke up and wondered where he was. He knew he wasn't dead because his head still hurted from the beating he had been through for weeks. He turned his head to see the girl who bought him had saved him. She was so beautiful in this cavelike room and even this place was beautiful. "Are you okay?" Juana asked. "I'm fine" Blurr said getting up but as soon as he was standing, he started to fall over. Juana caught Blur before he could hit the floor and looked at him with pity. "I thought I was healed" Blurr said. "You were wounded when I bought you" Juana said laying Blurr back on the bed. "I should have known I was still in bad Condition. I'm still injured and It is best that your people kill me" Blurr said. "Why do you want to die?" Juana asked. "I'll never see my friends. I was Captured from Cybertron by those demons. They caused me so much pain and suffering for Weeks. They straved me so I couldn't fight back and now I'll never see them again" Blurr said remembering the painful weeks.

"Try to rest for awhile. You need to recover from your wounds and I think you can rest more comfortable now that your untied" Juana said covering Blurr with a blanket. "I'll try" Blurr said before he closed his eyes. He was so exhuasted and fell asleep. Juana saw that he wasn't going to wake up for a long while and decided to talk with the elder zoras. Juana ordered her furret to see that Blurr was safe and to get her if anything was wrong. Furret nodded and went to Blurr's side. Juana talked with the elders for Hours about Blurr and how he wanted to die. Some of the elders thought that would be wise to let him die but most of them wanted to help him get strong. Juana asked which was better with the zoras who saw Juana bring home. The zoras were a small tribe but they all agreed to help Blurr recover. After all, He had been through so much pain and he needed to heal. Juana returned to her room to see Blurr was tossing and turning in his sleep and ran over.

"Please, Stop it. I beg of you" Blurr said in his sleep. Juana sat down beside Blurr and saw he was crying. Juana got on the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Blurr who stopped tossing and turning when he felt someone grab him. Blurr thought it was those monsters that had abused and straved him and kept crying. "It's alright. You're safe now. No one will hurt you" A gentle female voice said. Blurr finally opened his eyes to see to that Juana was hugging him and felt ashamed to have her seen that he was crying. "It's okay. You don't need to be ashamed that I saw you crying. You were having a nightmare" Juana said her arms still wrapped around Blurr's hot body. His wounds were still healing but he had gained a fever from how cold the water was. "Listen, I think you should rest for awhile. My people agreed about what we will do with you" Juana said puting a wet washcloth on Blurr's forehead after resting him on her lap.

"So You'll kill me" Blurr asked hopefully. "No. We decided to keep you alive after what you been through for the past few weeks. This is your home now and you are part of my people" Juana said wiping the sweat from Blurr's face. "We never got to introduced ourselves. I'm Blurr" Blurr said as Juana kept wiping the sweat away. "I'm Juana. I'm the leader of the zoras. When I'm not around, the elders lead the zoras" Juana said after she finished wiping the sweat off Blurr's face. Blurr closed his eyes hoping that she wasn't going to leave his side. "You have freedom Here now. I promised you that you are free with us, Blurr" Juana said falling asleep herself. Blurr was still resting his head on Juana's lap as she fell asleep herself. The elders saw how Juana and Blurr were sleeping and took a picture to remember that moment. They thought the way they were was beautiful.

the next day...

Juana woke up to see Blurr had not moved from last night. She knew he was going to wake up soon and gently put the dry washcloth in water and placed it back Blurr's forehead. She had fallen asleep tending to him and he had not moved since she finished wiping his face to cool him off. She contiuned wiping some more sweat and when she finished, she heard a groan. Blurr opened his eyes to see that Juana had been with him the whole night. He was happy that Juana had stayed beside him when he was so ill. No girl had ever stayed with him when he was ill and Juana had still with him. She even slept with him to keep him safe. He was grateful for her kindness and he felt safe when she was with him.

Juana knew Blurr was gald that she never left his side and that she never left his side. His fever had gone down a little and it was a good sign for him. He had been through more pain than anyone could by those monsters. "Hey Blurr. Are you feeling any better?" Juana asked. "I'm feeling a little better. It is better than the pain I had gone through the past few weeks" Blurr said. "I'm glad you're feeling better" Juana said as Blurr looked at her. "This is the longest time I had been with a girl" Blurr said without thinking. "The girls back where you're from aren't even attracted to you?" Juana wondered. "Yeah. They always said I was annoying when I talked too fast" Blurr said. "I seen you do that and I laughed" Juana said hoping to cheer Blurr up. "It's really nice when someone else think something else of how I talked so fast" Blurr said happy to know that someone thought he was funny instead of annoying.

For the next few weeks and under Juana's care, Blurr became strong again. He learned that until the elders were dead, Juana was allow to out and have fun. Blurr joined her after eating some food that made able to breath underwater whenever he was in water. He saw Juana was a mermaid in very deep water but he loved spending time with her. One day, Juana swam into a underwater cave with Blurr following her. Juana went to the surface and Blurr followed her. Blurr got to the surface and looked for Juana only to see she was on one of the rocks. Blurr ran to her only for Juana to get out of his way. Blurr fell into the pool only to see that his feet was in the water. Juana got Blurr wet and laughed. Blurr looked to see she was running and ran after her. He was beside her and fell in a deep pool. Juana went to find him but his hands grabbed her and pulled her into the water. She went under the water and Blurr went to find her but she was behide Blurr and he saw her.

Blurr looked at Juana as Her zora ears showed themselves. She felt nervous about Blurr seeing them and They looked at eachother. They were like this until Blurr Kissed Juana on the lips. Juana pulled away with Blurr wondering what he did wrong. Juana couldn't believe she had her first kiss and with the one she loved the most. Blurr could tell she had enjoyed it and followed her out of the cave. Once They were on ground, Juana told Blurr that the royal of Hyrule accepted him to live in Hyrule but he could choose whereever he wanted to live. Blurr smiled and walked with Juana for awhile. For a while, They walked far from the water into the forest. Blurr loved Juana so much and held her hand in his. She was the only girl who spent time with her. She may have bought him but she gave him his freedom and he was grateful for it.

This is my first Blurr(G1) oneshot with my oc Juana. I don't know the name of the planet Hyrule is on so I created the planet myth where Hyrule would be. It took me hours to do type this so no bad transformers in this story are humanformers which I do not own. I don't own Blurr or any of the transformers. I don't own Hyrule either. I do own Juana and the planet myth. I do not own pokemon either.


End file.
